


Stay Like This

by OneLetteredWonder



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Heavy Petting, Just a little Gay, M/M, PWP ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Feliciano." Luciano's voice is deep and commanding as he speaks into the skin on Feliciano's neck. He wants it. He wants him. He wants to finally claim Feliciano for his own. He's possessive, and he wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Like This

Luciano leans over the table, resting his head on the wood, a blank expression on his face. His other self is washing dishes in the kitchen. Luciano has his eyes glued to him. Feliciano had invited him over for dinner. Not one to pass up a free but a good meal, Luciano accepted. Recently Feliciano has become more comfortable with his presence. It's a pleasant surprise for him. His other self has always been running away. A switch happened somewhere and now they are able to spend evenings together. Luciano doesn't mind. His other self is better company than his flamboyant brother and the knuckleheads that were his allies during the war. Plus he can cook. Luciano sighs.

He closes his eyes, listening to Feliciano as he sings softly in Italian. He grits his teeth as the sound washes over him. His other self has this weird effect on him and he's still trying to figure it out. It's a sort of protective urge, one Luciano is not used to feeling. He doesn't want Feliciano to get hurt, and can't stand it when others harm his other self. He does want to see his expressions though. He longs to see all the faces that Feliciano can make.

He opens his eyes to study his other self. Feliciano is lost in his own little world, singing more to himself than anything else. Luciano bites his lip when a part of Feliciano's shirt slips down to reveal more of his shoulder. He longs for that too. The feel of his other self's skin. He knows its softer based off the sparse hugs and hand touches. He wants to feel it more. He wants to own it. That's another thing he doesn't understand. How possessive he gets when it come to Feliciano. He wants no one to get near his other self. He wants others to know that Feliciano is his and his alone.

Luciano gives into his urges. He stands up from the table quietly and walks to be behind his other self. Feliciano does not notice him, and he doesn't mind. He puts his hands on the counter, on either side of Feliciano, trapping him against the marble ledge. He rests his head on Feliciano's exposed shoulder, trying to resist and failing at inhaling the scent of his skin. Feliciano laughs gently at his actions.

"Luciano~ What are you doing?" His other self is completely oblivious to how he is acting. He doesn't mind that either. He raises his head a little to see Feliciano put down the last dish, done washing them. Feliciano leans against him slightly, humming in content at their closeness. Luciano clenches his jaw tight. He's still trying to control himself, and quickly losing the battle.

"What do you want to do now? We could watch a movie? Make desert?" Feliciano giggles at his own suggestions. Luciano has a better idea. He nuzzles against Feliciano, causing his other self to giggle. Letting a more animalistic side of him take over, he sinks his teeth into Feliciano's shoulder, biting down roughly. Feliciano lets out a startled noise, reaching out to brace himself against the countertop. Luciano doesn't stop. He grazes his tongue over the spot of skin he's claimed, eliciting a moan from his other self. He suckles the spot, biting down hard once again before releasing the skin slowly. A deep red welt now settled onto Feliciano's shoulder.

Feliciano places his hand over the mark, a squeak escaping him as he realizes a hickey has been left there. He turns around sharply to face Luciano, to ask him why, but the new predatory look on his face makes Feliciano gulp. He backs up against the counter as far as he can. It doesn't help when Luciano takes a step forward to place his forehead against his. He's breathing heavy.

"Lu-Luciano.." Feliciano mumbles out. He sees Luciano's face twist up into an unreadable expression. Luciano drops his head down to Feliciano's shoulder again, the same one he had bit. He feels good knowing he made a mark on his other self. He thought he would have been satisfied with just that, with his claim clearly written on the soft skin. Now he wants to do it again, once is not enough. One measly little claim is not enough for him. Feliciano slowly raises a hand to run it through Luciano's hair. Luciano lets out a shaky breath at the action. He moves to nuzzle at Feliciano's neck, he can hear his other self's breathing pick up.

"Luciano, what are you doing?" Feliciano's voice is quiet and just a titch scared. Luciano loves it. He wants to hear all the different sounds. He kisses at Feliciano's neck gently, making Feliciano squeak again. He smirks before biting down. His other self lets out a small cry, moving up his hands to grip tightly at Luciano's shoulders. The movement only encourages Luciano to continue. He kisses and marks up and down Feliciano's exposed neck. Every little nip causing his other self to make a new noise.

He slows down in his motions, less biting and more small kisses. He lifts his head to rest against Feliciano's. He listens to the soft panting his other self makes and grimaces. It's not enough. He wants to feel more skin. He wants to hear more noise. He wants to claim more of Feliciano. Luciano pulls back just enough to see his other self's face properly. Feliciano's face is fairly flushed and his eyes are screwed shut. The grip he has on Luciano's shoulder has not lessened. Luciano doesn't mind. He likes Feliciano clinging to him, despite what some others may think. He wouldn't mind if he is the only thing Feliciano ever clung to again.

He gently raises a hand to cradle Feliciano's face. His other self flinches at the touch at first, but quickly relaxes. Luciano places a soft kiss to his forehead. He swears he hears Feliciano giggle. He pulls back to look again at his other self. Feliciano puts his hand over Luciano's, looking up at him, his face still red. He gives Luciano a soft smile. Luciano tightens his small hold of Feliciano, bringing him forward to kiss him.

Feliciano whimpers, tightening his grip. Luciano wraps his other hand around Feliciano's waist, pulling him closer. He wants as much of his other self as he can possibly get. He moves his hand from Feliciano's cheek to the back of his head, holding him in place. He kisses deeper, working Feliciano's lips to his command. Luciano is demanding with his kiss, not letting one moment pass by him.

Feliciano obeys. He opens up for Luciano to take control, which he does. His other self wraps his arms around his neck. The reciprocation only spurs him on more. He bites Feliciano's lip, making him moan softly. At the momentary break, Luciano slips his tongue inside Feliciano's mouth to taste him. The sudden movement makes Feliciano go wide eyed, a noise of protest escaping him as he pushes away.

Luciano stares down at his other self. Feliciano's face is flushed, his eyes blinking up at him in curiosity. He's panting softly. Luciano's eye are hooded as he takes in the sight. He wants Feliciano. He places a gentle kiss on his other self. A soft whimper escapes Feliciano has he continues to pepper his lips with kisses. Luciano takes a step back, carefully pulling Feliciano with him. He moves slowly, kissing him the whole way to the bedroom. Feliciano's hands tangle in his hair as he guides them.

He only stops once to pin Feliciano fully against the wall to kiss him harshly. He blames his other self for suddenly moaning so lewdly. It drove him crazy. This time Feliciano doesn't, or rather can't, pull away as Luciano claims his lips and forces his way into his mouth. He only lets out a whine as Luciano's tongue twirls with his. He wraps his arms again around Luciano's neck, digging his hands into his other self's back. Feliciano can't say he's not enjoying the feel of Luciano's hands on him. It's rough, but not hard enough to hurt. It's passionate. After all, Luciano is Italian too.

Feliciano moans again into Luciano's lips, causing Luciano to growl. He grips Feliciano's legs, hoisting him up. Feliciano complies immediately wrapping his legs around Luciano's waist. He refuses to release Feliciano this time, holding him close as he carries the bubbly Italian the rest of the way to the bedroom. He's a bit smug at the fact Feliciano doesn't stop kissing him. If anything he holds onto Luciano closer.

Luciano does his best to climb onto the bed and put Feliciano down gently. He pushes his other self into the bed, holding him there. He continues to kiss him roughly. This time Feliciano kisses back, moving with Luciano. He grabs Feliciano's hands and pins them next to his head. He pulls back to look down on Feliciano's dazed expression. They're both panting. Luciano grits his teeth as he looks up and down Feliciano's body, noticing that his shirt is exposing his collar bone. He lowers his head back down to kiss at the exposed flesh. Feliciano writhes against him, whining as he drags his tongue slowly across the skin. He bites down near the base of Feliciano's neck, causing the trapped Italian to let out a soft cry. He bites harder, wanting to hear the noise again. His action rewards him with more whimpers. He works the skin with his tongue. He can feel Feliciano's breathing quicken underneath him.

He moves to a new spot and repeats the process, sucking and biting down on Feliciano's soft skin. He marks it all, claiming it for his own. Feliciano wiggles underneath him, but makes no attempt to remove himself from his position. It makes Luciano bite harder. He moves all the way up Feliciano's neck, making a trail of love marks. Each new spot claimed earning him moans and soft crys. He loves it all. He wants it all. He wants more.

He sits up again to admire his work. Small red welts are scattered all over Feliciano's collarbone. He runs his tongue over his teeth, his claim written clearly. Feliciano's head is leaning back, his eyes tight. He's taking short breaths, a little huff escaping him with every exhale. Luciano smirks at the state he put him in. He kisses Feliciano's temple softly and releases the trapped hands to hold Feliciano's face. He places kisses all over. A few gentle kisses to Feliciano's lips are all he needs to get the Italian underneath him to giggle. He smiles gently down at him when Feliciano opens his eyes. He nuzzle against him, bringing him close. Feliciano hugs Luciano to him tightly. He doesn't know why Luciano suddenly started kissing him, but he is enjoying everything. He runs his hands through Luciano's hair as his other self gives small kisses over the spots on his neck.

"Feliciano." Luciano's voice is deep and commanding as he speaks into the skin on Feliciano's neck. He wants it. He wants him. He wants to finally claim Feliciano for his own. He's possessive, and he wants it.

A gentle hand on his face makes Luciano look up to lock eyes with his other self. Feliciano is smiling softly at him. Luciano grits his teeth but allows himself to be pulled forward. Feliciano kisses him gently. Luciano wraps his arms around Feliciano, pulling him as close as possible. He wants him, he wants him badly. He what he really wants is permission to take Feliciano for his own. He can take his other self for his own anytime he wants. Could have done it years ago if he truly felt like it. If Feliciano would give him permission, knowing that he wanted this as much as Luciano does, it would be so much more gratifying. Their kisses are slower, less rough, but no less passionate. Feliciano pulls him just as close. Luciano slides his hands under Felciano's shirt, feeling the soft skin beneath. The motion makes Feliciano whimper, and Luciano is losing his control.

"Feliciano," Luciano growls, kissing roughly once again. His other self moans loudly. He pulls back to once again take in the appearance of Feliciano nestled under him. He loves it. Feliciano moves his legs to wrap around his waist. He nods giving permission. Luciano, not wasting any time, takes.

* * *

Luciano wakes up sore. Being honest, he likes to be sore. It makes him feel like he's done more work. He opens his eyes slowly, blinking hard to get rid of the sleep from his face. He runs his free hand through his already messed up hair. Feliciano had tugged at the strands hard. He smirks at the memory. He had no idea the little weakling could be so strong. He brings his hand back down to Felicianos back. The Italian fell asleep on him and through the night curled closer. Luciano doesn't mind. He had accepted the snuggling with a satisfied smirk.

He lays in the bed, just holding Feliciano as he sleeps. He doesn't know how many times he was allowed to claim Feliciano for his own. He does know that he will forever remember the sound of Feliciano crying out his name in pleasure. He smirks again at the different facial expressions the Italian had made during the night. He's smug that he put that look in Feliciano's eyes, made those noise comes from his lips.

Feliciano sighs and snuggles closer into his chest. Luciano holds him tighter. He's only slightly worried about what his other self will say when he fully wakes. He glances down at Feliciano. There are red marks scattered all over his shoulders and a few on his back. Luciano runs his tongue over his teeth. He loves seeing his marks, his claim, on Feliciano. He doesn't want anyone else to have him.

Feliciano yawns. He looks pouty as he raises his head, blinking to get used to the light that is breaking through the curtains. Luciano watches with a blank expression on his face, his arms still around Feliciano's back. He doesn't really want to let go. Feliciano flops his head back down onto Luciano chest, snuggling back into the blankets.

"Buongiorno.." Feliciano whispers. Luciano grumbles in reply and pulls the blankets closer around them. Feliciano hums in content. He's sore from their night, he doesn't mind so much, it gives him a reason to be cared for. Luciano had been rough, the evidence for that all over his neck. It'll be hard to cover up. He grimaces at the thought of his brother finding out. Not that Lovino and Flavio haven't already spent the night together.

Luciano rubs soft circles on Feliciano's back. He's just content that it's not awkward or that Feliciano hasn't tried to run away from him. Not that he would let him. He angles his back up to stretch out the muscles he overworked during the night. Feliciano takes the chance to weasel himself up to be face to face with Luciano. He rests his chin on his hands as he leans over Luciano.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He says softly, gazing down at Luciano's blank expression. He smiles, leaning down to give him a quick kiss. Luciano is faster, bringing a hand up to hold onto Feliciano's head to hold him in place. He deepens the kiss, causing his other self to giggle slightly, but he kisses back. When the kiss ends, Feliciano detangles himself from the sheets and Luciano's arms around him. Luciano sits up and leans against his elbow, watching his other self get dressed. If you can consider an overly large t-shirt dressed.

He flops back down as his other self leaves the room. He can hear Feliciano making something in the kitchen. He sighs as the little clinks and noises continue. Not really wanting to move, he stares at the ceiling. He's entirely too happy right now and it bugs him ever so slightly. Sure he's had past lovers before, some that he has killed during the night. On accident of course. Most of them had been rough and wild. This time his lover had been soft and practically mewling for him. It did funny things to his heart. Funny things that he did not like at all.

A few more clinks and Feliciano reappears in the doorway with two mugs. Begrudgingly Luciano sits up as his other self sits on the edge of the bed. He takes the mug with a gruff thank you. He deeply appreciates the hot chocolate instead of coffee. Feliciano kicks his legs back and forth humming happily in the lull of the morning. Luciano eyes his marks again. They range from small to large and are scattered all over. He loves it. He reaches out a hand and grazes his fingertips over Feliciano's neck. His other self twitches a bit at the touch, turning to face him. Luciano continues his touch, moving to the front of Feliciano's neck and near his collar bone. Feliciano raises his head as Luciano's fingers ghost up his neck. He shivers at the touch.

"I want you again," Luciano admits plainly. It's true. He does. He wants to take Feliciano for his own again and whisper sweet words in his ears. His other self gets a bit pink in the cheeks at his confession.

"It's so early in the morning, and you haven't even gotten out of bed yet." Feliciano pouts. Luciano raises an eyebrow at his words. He takes their cups and puts them on the side table. He nabs Felciano's wrist and yanks him farther onto the bed, pulling him on top of himself. Feliciano lets out a small squeak, blinking wildly down at Luciano.

"All the more reason to do it now," Luciano kisses him softly, wrapping his arms around his other self to keep him close. He hears Feliciano moan into the kiss and taking that as his que, he kisses deeper. He rolls over, pushing Feliciano into the bed and holding him there. When he pulls back, Feliciano giggles softly.

"We're going to have to get out of bed sometime," Feliciano is smiling up at him. Luciano doesn't see why they need to actually leave the bed, or even the house. He could stay in this position forever if he could help it. He sighs and drops his head to rest against Feliciano's shoulder. His other self immediately brings his arms up to hold him.

"Let's just, stay like this, for a little while longer," He grumbles into the skin. Feliciano laughs softly at his request, and holds him tighter, a silent acceptance. Luciano keeps him in his arms for as long as he can. Hugging, cuddling, and of course love making. He refuses to let him go even slightly throughout the day. He holds his hand and hugs him from behind as he cooks. Feliciano doesn't mind, rather enjoying the loving attention he's getting. As soon as he's finished cooking, they bring the plates back into the bedroom to eat on the bed instead of at the table. Luciano will not let him go for more than a minute. Feliciano is not complaining. They stay in bed for the rest of the day.


End file.
